The Mind Reader
by oilpaintgirlee
Summary: Jake,Madison,Ana, and Josh all are having problems in highschool. They all like the wrong person! What will these kids do to get what they want? Lets just say things are about to get crazy! Chapter 2 is up now!
1. Chapter 1 The First Day

Madison's point of view

"Hey you guys," I said while hugging all of my friends outside the school yard.

"Maddie, I am so excited about our senior year in highschool," Kalye told me. She was my best friend in the whole world, since ever and we shared all of are secrets with each other all of the time.

"I love your outfit," I told Kalye. She was wearing a bright blue camie that was peaking out of her chocolate brown Hollister jacket. Her mini skirt was fadded and cut at the bottom with sequins. She looked very pretty.

"Me too, and I love yours more it is so cute." I was wearing a white camie underneath an orange sequin shrug. My mud jeans were tucked into my blue uggg boots. I wore pretty dangly earings that were in my wavy brown hair.

"Well you know it only took me 2 hours to find the right outfit to wear." I laughed with Kalye then stopped when I saw the most unbelievably hottest guy on the planet walk by and check out Kalye.

Right then the school year was about to get shaken up.

Jake's point of view

Wow she is so cute I thought while I was looking at the girl wearing the Hollister jacket. I wished I could go and talk to her but I was new at Groove High, and needed to get to class right away. I looked down at the paper telling me my class scheudule and where I would go.

"Hey, are you new here?" The cute girl asked looking at me with her blue eyes. Her hair was catching on the sunlight and looked really blond.

"Yeah," I replied smiling. "I'm Jake and you are and angel I'm guessing," I added

" No," She smilied and laughed. "But I am very flattered and my name is Kayle. I think that you will love it here at this school, and if you want you can sit with my friends and me at lunch."

"That would be-" I replied but got interuppted by a brown haired girl who said,

"Kayle you will not believe what happened, come with me now."

"Bye," I yelled as Kayle left and was to far to here me say it.

Josh's point of view

This year was a new start for me. I planned on becoming popular at school and dating the cutest girl their-Madison. I excersised and became buff in the summer. I improved my skating skills and got new clothes. Ringing the bell rung and I walked to class waiting for the new year. I thought it was going to be really interesting year.

Ana's point of view.

They all walked in their Madison and Kayle, the two most popular girls at school. Not only were they pretty but they had major attitude and you did not want to do anything that could possibly insult them at all. Unfortuently, the two girls loved to bag down on me and for them this was the last year where they could really hurt me badly. I was lost in thought thinking about the what Madison and Kayle would do to me this year when suddenly a really hot guy walked into the room. He looked familiar…. Omg that was my friend Josh. What happened this summer I thought he used to just be a really nice friend but now I mean he is so cute. "Hey Ana," Josh said to me while sliding in his seat very cooly. I was so flabbergausted that I couldn't even say anything.


	2. Chapter 2 A confusing start

Madison's point of view

Oh my god I thought, while I walked into Mr. Beiler's class room. I can't believe that guy noticed Kayle and not me. I mean she is pretty but most of the time guys like me over her especially cute ones. And now suddenly the hottest guy I have seen has to check out Kayle. This is not good at all; not one bit. Oh well at least I broke them up while they were talking. "Hey," Kayle said after not talking for awhile. "What was the big deal. I was talking with Jake and then you just made me leave for no reason. Whats up with that," she pouted making her shiny pink glossed lips go into a frown.

"I'm sorry," I said lying through my teeth. "Its just that he doesn't seem right. He looked kind of strange here. I don't know, but we don't really know him." I thought this was a pretty good on the spot excuse.

"What were you not looking," Kayle replied. "He is gorgeous and he was nice to me. I asked him if he wanted to sit with us at lunch. But I didn't get a reply because you pulled me away." This is not good I thought. It is the first day of school, my friend is mad at me and I am feeling insecure.

"Well," I said bitting my lip. " Lets just forget about it for now." With that I sat down in my seat waiting for my 1st period class to be over with.

Jake's point of view

After Kayle left I was left confuesed and also sad that I coulndn't answer her. But I had no time to worry about that. Right now I had to decipher what my schedule was. I looked down at the now crumbled piece of paper, which read

Advanced chemistry, Advanced literature, AP history, Alegbra 4, Spanish 5-6, and P.E. What I can't help it that I'm smart, but still I had no idea where these clases were. Suddenly the bell rang and I didn't know how to get to chemistry. This is going to be a long year I decided.

Josh's Point of view

I sat down next to Kayle who was only a seat away from Madison. Wow she looks even better than last year, I thought. "Hey Ana Do you think I have a chance with Madison?" I asked hopfully but also nervous Ana would say no.

" Well, What… I mean…. How," Ana stuttured at me for a weird reason.

"Is that a no," I asked confused. What was wrong with Ana. I mean normally she is such a cool collected type of girl who knows exactly what to say.

"No," She replied. " I don't know how you did it, but you look great. I'm sure any girl would be lucky to go out with you."

"Thanks Ana you are such a good friend." Ana always knew what to say to give me a confidence boost. With that I got out of my seat and said, "Hey Madison."

Ana's Point of view

You know that crushing feeling someone gets when they hope for something good and then get very disapointed. Well that's exactly how I was feeling. Josh has been my friend for such a long time and he is really a great guy, but what does he see in Madison. She is a spoiled rich popular girl who gets everything she wants. Sure she's pretty but she's not smart or sensible or even nice. Why is he so blind to all of those qualities? What does he really like so much about Madison? I wish I knew. Because why doesn't he like me?


End file.
